


Lexspotting

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-21
Updated: 2004-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choose Lex. The result of late night stupidity. Large apologies to Messrs Boyle, Welsh and McGregor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lexspotting

## Lexspotting

by Mia

[]()

* * *

Lexspotting 

Choose Lex. Choose seduction. Choose eyefucking virgin farmboys in public places. Choose sexy bald billionaires. Choose a huge fuck-off castle in the middle of Kansas. Choose style. Choose black leather. Choose overt phallic imagery. Choose flirting. Choose a destiny. Choose million dollar sports cars. Choose falling in love with your underage male best friend. Choose contempt towards 99% of the world and a closet full of skeletons. Choose Latin. Choose ancient Greek history as life guidance. Choose murderous ex-wives employed by your father. Choose subtext and sex in haylofts. Choose an obsession. Choose Lucifer as a father. Choose a friendship of legends. Choose sex on a stick. Choose anyone but Lana. Choose Lex. 


End file.
